


Free Fall

by EpiKatt



Series: IronStrange Week 2020 [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chases, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: On the run from some Space pirates that want their cargo, the boys (Tony) decide to give themselves a little fun break involving shutting the engines off. Stephen didn't like this, but we all know Tony was giggling like a maniac.Ironstrange Prompt #4, ThursdaySoar/HopeBoth filled
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801042
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: IronStrange Week 2020





	Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this one being a bit shorter, but it's just literal fluff so I hope you enjoy it.

“Wanna turn off the engines and glide for a bit?” Tony asked suddenly, turning his head to peer at Stephen, whose head was leaning over the back. Tony himself had his legs propped on the console, but only after muttering to JARVIS to shut off the area his feet were on.

Stephen’s head pulled forward off the edge of the seat, looking at Tony with half-lidded eyes. Past few days had been pretty high stress with them avoiding some pirates who wanted their cargo, which meant that they both hadn't slept much.

“Tony,” he began, voice tired. “Are you even awake enough to turn off the engines and prevent us from crashing into that mountain? We’re flying low for a reason.”

Tony was buzzing, veins seemingly filled with adrenaline and his body was thrumming. He knew as soon as they were safe he’d crash and probably be out for a day, leaving poor Stephen to take care of the ship.

“Er, probably. C’mon, we need a break and the actual weightless feeling that comes with dropping is just enough different from no gravity to be fun,” he implored, dragging his feet off the console to lean forward and pout at Stephen.

Stephen knew he stood no chance. He sighed. “As long as you don’t crash us or kill us,” he relented.

Tony grinned, pressing a button to pull his chair closer to the console and began typing, fingers dancing over the slightly cold glass. “Buckle up, babe,” Tony instructed, a smirk on his face.

Wasting no time, Stephen connected the five point buckle and sat back, stressedly gripping the arm rests. 

There was a sudden absence of sound, one that the both of them had forgotten meant  _ engines.  _ Slowly, the nose started to dip down and Tony laughed, angling the wings to slow their descent. Stephen swallowed nervously and watched as the trees whipped by as they soared past.

They were slowly getting further down, and behind two valleys there was an ocean. “Oh no, Tony don’t you dare, you just said we’d glide, not crash into the  _ ocean!” _

Tony only gave a hysterical laugh while Stephen paled and gripped the seat tighter.

Tony had recently installed a new feature on the ship in some down time before the pirates for an opportunity like this. He tapped a button twice and the gear deployed. Tony pulled the steering up, causing the nose to jerk up right before they hit the water with a  _ splash.  _ They continued to skid along the water for a few moments before slowing, bobbing up and down gently. The silence was nearly palpable before Stephen groaned and unbuckled himself, sliding down his seat while heaving in fast and deep breaths. Tony himself was letting out breathless little gasps that almost sounded like laughing. The adrenaline finally started fading for Tony, as well as Stephen.

By the time Stephen caught his breath, Tony was snoring in his chair. Stephen sighed. “JARVIS, are there any hostile ships nearby?”

“No, sir,” JARVIS replied politely.

“In your professional opinion, do you think we have time to spend a day here? Because I honestly have no idea how to get this ship off the water and I don’t want to wake up Tony, he’s slept less than me,” Stephen said, tapping the edge of the arm rest impatiently.

“I believe being here may get them off you, sir. The energy signature our ship exudes are partially covered by the wildlife, as well as the water. And I doubt they would check here. However, I will turn on the cloaking feature so as not to tempt fate,” JARVIS said, a low humming filling the ship, similar to the engines but not quite. Stephen assumed it was the cloaking tech.

“Alright, then. Me and Tony are going to get some well-deserved rest. You keep on stasis mode but scan the area to be sure we stay safe,” Stephen ordered, bending down to scoop Tony up, grunting slightly before carrying him to their newly combined room.

When Tony had shyly asked him if he wanted to share a room, Stephen hadn’t thought much of it until he’d gone inside. It was definitely more personalized than the rest of the ship, with a rather comfortable bed and many posters for popular bands of any era, many of which he was surprised to see he didn’t recognize.

Stephen was rather happy. Probably the happiest he’s ever been, which isn’t even an exaggeration. He’d never gotten along with members of his own species and people were never kind to him once he’d left. It’d been several long, lonely years of sticking on the outer edges of the Federation’s bounds. 

He gently set Tony on the bed, pulling off his boots and pants, having seen him wearing boxer shorts. He then pulled off his shirt and pulled the covers over him before undressing himself and crawling in beside Tony, snapping his fingers twice to turn off the lights.

Tony mumbled something when Stephen tugged him close, eyes opening for a second before Stephen kissed his forehead and he slid back to sleep. 

“You give me hope, Tony,” he murmured, smoothing a hand over the top of Tony’s head gently. “And hope is a dangerous thing,” he finished, closing his eyes and drifted to sleep slowly.

Gods, he could really learn to love this stupid man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and I hope you've liked the ones before and like the ones coming after. God I'm desperate for praise. (For anyone interested, I drank four and a half cups of pasta sauce for no reason so uhh)


End file.
